To facilitate interior installation and reconfiguration, aircraft cabin fixtures may be secured to rails or tracks which typically are attached to interior portions of the aircraft cabin. Fixtures installed on tracks may be repositioned and locked into place along the track, thus allowing for a great number of possible configurations to meet customer and operator needs. A mounting member typically mates the track to the aircraft cabin fixture and transmits mechanical load between the aircraft cabin fixture and the track.